


Enough is Enough

by Anny (CupcakeGirlA)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard has had just about enough of SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

“That is it! I just can’t take any more of this bullshit!” Sheppard stood up from his seat gazing around the conference table. SG-1 sat facing him, all five members looking surprised, though with Teal’c it was often hard to make out the emotion on his face. Elizabeth frowned at him, looking concerned. Sheppard’s own team simply looked confused. 

“John?” Elizabeth asked sitting at her customary place at the end of the table. Sheppard held a hand out in her direction. 

“Elizabeth, I mean no disrespect. I’m sure that SG-1 has done a great number of things to earn their reputation at the SGC and subsequently some of that has carried over to here. But I have had enough of this superiority complex the five of them seem to hold over this cities personnel, especially MY TEAM!” Sheppard said, his anger growing. Now SG-1 began to look furious, again it was hard to tell with Teal’c. Mostly he seemed to have arched his eyebrow a bit more threateningly, and his arms seemed to tighten where they were crossed over his chest. 

“John!” Elizabeth said. Her tone seemed to be meant to silence him, as she too stood up. 

“No! This needs to be said. And since you won’t, I’m going to say it. SG-1 is NOT the flagship team of Atlantis. We are, AT-1. Atlantis Team. Not Stargate! We’re the ones who have been risking our asses saving THIS galaxy for the last 3 ½ years. We’re the ones stopping the evil bad-guys from INVADING EARTH and the WHOLE MILKY WAY GALAXY! We defeated the Replicators, and beat back the Wraith. We stopped the Genii and saved the Hoffans. US. Not Them. So I would appreciate it if they would stop acting as if everyone on this base should bend down to kiss their boots. We don’t owe you anything!” Sheppard shouted. At this both Carter and Mitchell stood up from their seats. 

“I’d remember who you’re talking too, Lt. Colonel..” Carter said, crossing her arms. 

“Oh, I am well aware Colonel Carter. You may out rank me, and Mitchell may have what? 10 months superiority over me, but here on Atlantis I am in charge. So I would appreciate it if Mitchell would stop trying to tell MY Marines and MY pilots how to do their jobs. I am the Military Commander of Atlantis. Me, not him. Here, he follows my orders, not the other way around. Just like Col. Caldwell does when he is in the city!” Mitchell seemed to reel away from him at that, looking hurt. Carter merely looked murderous. “And as for you Col. Carter, I would appreciate it if you would show the Head of the Science Department a good deal more respect than you have over the past 3 weeks.” Here Rodney seemed to perk up in his seat. “I know you’re used to being the Physics Princess of the science department, whose decisions are never questioned, but here we have a King and his name is McKay. Here his word is law, not yours. I would appreciate it if you would cease bringing up ancient history and show him the respect a Head of Department deserves from a VISITING colleague. Stop the name-calling and stop the political maneuvering. McKay is an asshole. But guess what… all of the city likes him anyway. He grows on you. Your manipulations are only strengthening the feelings of support for him among the department.” Here Sheppard turned to look at the remaining members of SG-1. Vala looked delighted by the goings on, Teal’c again looked surprisingly un-emotional. Daniel merely looked perplexed. 

“Vala, I understand you are used to using your female ‘charms’ to get male attention and to get the things you want, but I have to ask you to stop.” At this Vala began to pout. “No more making out with Marines in closets. No more luring unsuspecting USAF Pilots into the Jumper Bay for some ‘flying lessons’ and no more stealing!” here Sheppard slammed his fist down on the table, looking furious. Vala jumped in her seat and leaned away from him and the table. “You and your belongings will be thoroughly searched before you return through the gate to Earth. If ONE thing is found in any crate, box, suitcase, or pocket of any member of those returning to Earth that was not brought from there by them, or formerly requisitioned to be sent there, I will personally throw you in the brig, and try you as the thief you will have proved yourself to be. 2 hours from now your room will be searched. If anything remains in there that shouldn’t be, I won’t bother to wait until you are about to depart. I’ll send you to the brig immediately. 2 hours and everything had better be back where it should be!” Vala for the first time looked serious and genuinely fearful. Next Sheppard turned to Teal’c. 

“Teal’c. I’m sure at the age you have reached as a Jaffa, we must all seem like children in your eyes. But I would appreciate it if you would show a little more respect for the men and women of Atlantis who fight to protect this city everyday. You have no right tell Ronon or Teyla that they will make good warriors ‘some day.’ It’s just plain rude to tell people who have been fighting an enemy just as deadly as the Goauld or perhaps worse, because you know they do like to eat us, since they were born that they are not yet experienced enough to call themselves warriors. They risk their lives every day, have saved thousands of lives, and have kicked more Wraith ASS than I can accurately express. I don’t like the insinuation that just because you’ve been a ‘warrior’ for 100 years longer that you are wiser and more competent then they are.” With these words Sheppard turned to Elizabeth.

“I understand why you would like to keep things civil, Elizabeth. But I’m not going to sacrifice my team’s welfare to do that. While SG-1 is on Atlantis they’re playing on our turf, and we will not sit down and take whatever they decide to dish out just because they’ve saved Earth a few dozen times. You don’t see us lording it over Lorne and Stackhouses teams that we’ve saved Atlantis more times than they have, do you?” he asked. Elizabeth frowned at him, but then quirked up an eyebrow. 

“Anything to say to Dr. Jackson while you’re at it, John?” she asked. John cracked a smile, sliding his eyes over to where Daniel sat back in his seat, looking expectant. 

“No, not really. We’ve generally found him open, sympathetic, and humble. He’s fun to talk too, extremely intelligent without being pompous, and to be honest, he’s very likeable. It’s also kind of fun to hear him and Rodney go at it, they talk at almost the same nearly incoherent speed.” John smiled as he said it, looking at his team who were all nodding, though Rodney had thrown in the obligatory “hey!” of protest. “Now if that’s all, my team and I are heading out to the mainland to visit with the Athosian’s. They’re having a festival tonight to celebrate the end of this seasons planting cycle.” He looked at SG-1, and then at Teyla who nodded. John turned to the other team and smiled, trying to look friendly. “If any of you would like to join us for a home-cooked meal, some home-brewed beer, and what’s sure to be a damn big bonfire and some energetic dancing, then you are all more than welcome to come party Pegasus style. We’re taking 4 puddlejumpers this trip, and there’s plenty of room for you all. We leave in a little over 2 hours. Meet us in the Jumper Bay if you’d like to come. No RSVP is necessary.” With those words, he nodded at an amused Elizabeth and left the conference room, his three closest friends following after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after reading a particularly horrible SG-1/SGA story where SG-1 did everything perfect and SGA were a bunch of losers. My head!Sheppard needed to vent. In reality I love both shows and both casts, but I felt like the writers of the show, and in fanfic often paint SGA to be less capable than SG-1. It sort of pisses me off.


End file.
